villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scott Tenorman
Scott Tenorman is a major antagonist in the animated TV series South Park. He is the titular main antagonist in the Season 5 episode, "Scott Tenorman Must Die", and returns as the main antagonist of the Season 14 episode, "201", and the 2012 video game, South Park: Tenorman's Revenge. Appearance He has red hair, freckles, large ears, and a piggish nose. He wears a grey sweater with a black T-shirt overtop. He also wears baggy orange pants. In 201 , he still has braces, his eyes have darkened around them and appear to have become baggy. History In his first appearance in "Scott Tenorman Must Die", Scott is established quickly as a manipulative high school freshman who chooses Cartman as his target, and Tenorman ends up paying a heavy price - one that would haunt him for the rest of his life. When he first encountered Cartman, Scott tricked him by selling him his pubic hair for ten dollars, claiming that this mean't Cartman had reached maturity. There was no financial motive for this, as Scott himself explains that his parents give him a hefty allowance. Instead Scott was just being cruel to a fourth grader for the sake of it. Cartman eventually learned he had been tricked, and resolved to get his money back at all costs. However Scott cheated him out of his money, culminating in Scott making Cartman beg for his money back, then burning it in front of him. After more basic revenge plans failed, and after being further humiliated by Scott with the public display of a video of Cartman begging for his money back by oinking like a pig, Cartman finally had had enough. He devised an elaborate plan to have Scott's parents killed, then he ground the corpses into a chili, and fed them to an unaware Scott, who is traumatized and wracked with guilt for this. To add insult to injury, Scott gets mocked by his favorite band, Radiohead, for being a "crybaby and wimp," unaware that they don't know that he's crying over his parents' demise. Scott broke down into even more tears, which Cartman licked. Scott became an orphan after this, as his carelessness for screwing with Cartman costed him his parents, and he was left completely alone. This utter tragedy left him broken forever. In the episode "The Death of Eric Cartman" he is seen weeping over his parents graves as Cartman and Butters placed a gift basket next to him as an apology. In Episode "201", Scott Tenorman returns as the leader of the revived "Ginger Separatist Movement". In this episode seems to have become much more sadistic and evil as it looked before. During his stay in said mental institution, he researched on Cartman, and was planned to torment Cartman with the identity of his real father. But instead the shock was too great for Scott, so he developed a plan to force the town to present Cartman's real father to him. Apparently a Denver Bronco (right tackle) had an affair with Liane Cartman. The whole town covered it up because "the Broncos were having a good year and couldn't afford any distractions." Scott Tenorman's father, Jack Tenorman was a Denver Bronco and was the only one who lived in South Park, thus Jack Tenorman was Cartman's biological father, which made Scott Tenorman Cartman's half brother. In the words of Scott, he said to him "You killed your own father, and you fed him to your half brother!" Cartman is horrified, and then to top it off, Scott then shoved Cartman into the same bowl of tainted chili that Scott ate back then, but a moment before Cartman eats it, the Super Best Friends bust in battling a group of celebrities and the gingers. Not yet done with his insane schemes, Scott Tenorman escapes using a jet pack saying that he'll be back , with Jesus saying "Who's the creepy ginger kid?" Eric Cartman then vows to get revenge on Scott again. Notable Appearances *"Scott Tenorman Must Die" - First appearance. He becomes Cartman's sworn enemy. *"The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" - He made a cameo appearance as a member of the 6th Grade Army. *"I'm a Little Bit Country" - He appeared in a crowd at the end of the episode. *"Fat Butt and Pancake Head" - Appeared watching Kyle's presentation. *"The Death of Eric Cartman" - Is seen crying at his parent's grave. Cartman gives him a fruit basket as a quick apology for having Mr. and Mrs. Tenorman killed. *"201" - It is revealed that after the events of his first appearance, he was committed to a mental institution, becoming obsessed with revenge on Cartman. He eventually figures out that his father, a player on the Denver Broncos, had an affair with Cartman's mother, which resulted in her getting pregnant. Therefore, the major twist of the episode is that Tenorman and Cartman are half-brothers, and that Cartman killed his own father 9 seasons earlier. Trivia *He appeared in the background during Fat Butt and Pancake Head during the first scene when it pans to the audience. *Scott revived the Ginger movement, which was started by his half-brother Eric Cartman in the episode Ginger Kids. *Cartman's hatred of gingers may have ignited with his feud with Scott. *The scene in 201 where Scott confronts Cartman in the Chili Con-Carnival and the roller-coaster scene are made to look like an iconic sequence from the "Batman: The Killing Joke" graphic novel, in which The Joker abducts Commissioner Gordon and psychologically tortures him after shooting and crippling his daughter, Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl/Oracle. Also, his voice and personality are very similar to Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker in the movie The Dark Knight. *Scott's manipulative and sadistic nature is very similar to his half-brother's at times. However in his initial appearance his cruelty was far more childish and simple bullying, as opposed to Cartman's more elaborate and super-villain methods. This changed in his appearance in 201 where it appears Cartman's past actions pushed him down to Cartman's level of evil. *He was based on Scut Farkus, the bully from A Christmas Story. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Teenagers Category:South Park Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Blackmailers Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Cannibals Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Paranoid Category:Con Artists Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Category:Ringmasters Category:Parody/Homage Category:Thugs